Until I return to your side
by KallenAKAMint
Summary: IchiRuki paring,dont like,dont read.Summary:Ichgo left with his family,over seas,and left Rukia with Renji.After a long time apart, Ichigo returns to her side.Will it end happily for them,or crush.  Discontinued, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Until I Return to You're Side**

**Hey, it's me Karin Sohma, back with a bleach love story. It's filled with fluffiness, a lot of fights as well. I really hope you like the story. But this time if I don't have reviews I will stop the story. I'll place a number of reviews I want, and if it reaches my goal, I'll update the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter one: What?**

"_Ichigo come on, Rukia is waiting for us, on top of the hill!" said a young Renji._

"_I know that, Renji! I'm not stupid!" said a young Ichigo._

"_Hey guys, it took you long to come here," said young Rukia._

Those were the good days when Ichigo was with us, but ever since he left with his family over seas, 6 years ago. I've been waiting for him to return. School isn't as fun as it was when we were with him. Renji and I had friends, but it wasn't as fun as having Ichigo there as well.

**Flash Back;**

"What's wrong Ichigo?" I asked.

"Nothing, just that I'm going to go over seas with my family," he said calmly.

"What do you mean over seas?" Renji yelled.

"My dad got a job over seas and mom told him to take it. So I'm moving with in a week"

_**A week later;**_

"Don't be sad Rukia, I'll come back… don't worry," said Ichigo, as he placed a hand on my head.

Renji stood their silently, and walks over to my dad to help out. He left us alone and Ichigo took the chance.

"I'll miss you Ichigo," I cried out to him.

"Rukia… I will return, and nothing will separate us okay. We'll go back to those good old days when we use to play together. You, Renji, and me, okay?" he said back.

I nodded and said, "I'll wait for you Ichigo, and try to keep in tack with us, okay?"

"Yeah, I promise," Ichigo smile and walk to the car, and said good bye to Renji.

Renji walked back to me. We waved as the car began to drive away. We could see Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin waving back to us, until the car disappeared in the distance.

**End Flash Back;**

"Hey Rukia, are you in here?" I hear Renji from my bedroom door.

I walked out of the closet and said, "Yeah, what's up, Renji?"

"I was just going to tell you that after dinner your brother and I are going to our business trip and we'll be back by next weekend"

"What, are you talking about? You're going to leave me, like Ichigo did?"

"No, I'm just going to go to Tokyo, for a business, and I'm going to come back next week, okay?"

I looked up to him with flames in my eyes and said, "Yeah, but you better be here by next Sunday, or the teacher will get mad with you," I finished with a joke.

Renji, smiled and left my room with a wave, and then closed the door behind him. I jump on my bed, face first into my pillow, and began to wonder of in thought.

"_I wonder if Ichigo found someone, and that's why he hasn't come back to us. I miss him so much, I cry my self to sleep when I think about him. The thing I always wanted to tell him was that I liked him, but I guess he's not going to come back. You know what? I'm not going to let that, get me down, anymore," _I said to my self.

I got up and saw that there was half an hour 'til dinner, I walked to my bathroom and took a shower. I wore my PJ's out the bathroom, and walked down stair to the dinner hall. I found Byakuya, sitting by Renji talking about the trip. I walked up to them to sit down to begin to eat dinner, and they look up to me.

"Glade you're finally down Rukia. You do know what time it is, right?" said Byakuya, as he looked up to me.

"Yes brother, it's 7:30 pm, why?" I said back.

"No, it's actually 9:30 pm, Rukia," said Renji from the paper work in front of him.

"What, so I missed dinner?"

"No your dinner will come, but you did miss dinner with us because were going to head out now. Don't get in much trouble Rukia, and no boys, you hear?" Byakuya said with his calm but serious look in his face as he looked up to me from the last part.

"Bye Rukia, see you next week," said Renji as he walk out the dinner hall.

I looked up to the maids that came in with my dinner, and left me sit alone to eat my dinner. I began to eat, and left the dinner hall after I was done with dinner. I ran to my room, when I hear, my cell phone ring. I picked it up and read who sent me an E-mail.

"It's Ichigo, finally!" I yelled out and closed the door.

I began to read the E-mail. It read, "_Hey Rukia, what's up"_

I replied saying, "_Hey Ichigo, I'm just home alone while Renji and my Brother took of for their business trip to Tokyo, you?"_

"_I'm fine, and that's mean of Renji, to leave you alone in that huge mansion of yours_"

"_Yeah, but I'm just happy that, you e-mailed me after a long month of waiting_"

"_Hahaha, I have a good explanation for that, but you will need to wait a bight longer to hear it. Sorry"_

"_Just tell me Ichigo"_

"_No, you need to wait, but I know you'll like it. Anyway, I need to take a shower to go to school, bye!"_

"_Bye Ichigo, good luck in school, and don't take long to response to my e-mails."_

"_I won't, and take care"_

After I though my phone to my pile of Chappy Bunnies, at the corner of my room. I turn my head to see what time it was. My clock said it was 12:45 am, so I'm guessing it's around 2:45 am. I fall back to my bed, and look at my selling.

"I need to fix the clock," I sighed and got under my cover and fell asleep.

**Two Days later;**

As my driver pulled up to the front of the school, I see people gathering around someone, maybe something. I get out my car and see that Tasuki was walking up to me.

"Hey Tasuki, do you know why everyone's gathered around like that?" I asked her.

"No, I just got here you know," she said back.

We shrugged and walked to the school building passing by the group of people. We get in our indoor shoes, and walked up to our class. When we entered the room, Tasuki walked up to her group of friends, as I walked up to mine.

"Hey Rukia," called out a strawberry blonde, girl with huge boobs.

"Hey Rangiku… Why is everyone looking out the window?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? There's a new student to the school!" yelled out a short black haired girl looking out the window along with some of my group.

"What? How? Tell…" I was cut off by the bell, and everyone took their sits as the teacher came in.

The teacher was a tall handsome, white haired man, Ukitake-sensei. He was adored by a lot of my class mates. Even out side my class room. He was a weak man, but he still was a great teacher. He's our homeroom teacher, and Japanese teacher.

"Good morning class… We have a new student today," he said and people began to whisper.

"Do you think it's a guy...? Hey maybe it's a hot chick… Maybe a handsome guy?" said all the whispers around me.

"Please, come in," he called in the student.

The door opened, and my eyes grew big when I saw, a tall guy come in. I got up from my sit and as he turned around to face the class.

"Hello everyone… My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm the new student… please treat me well…" he began, but was cut of when he meets my eyes.

"Ichigo… You're back?" I said quietly.

"Hey Rukia, long time no see," he said with a big smile in his face.

**I Hope you liked it. Oh and if anyone asked, Renji was adopted along with Rukia, so they live together. Byakuya's business trip is to hunt down someone that owes him money… He's a mafia leader. Any way, some of the captains form the story, will be teachers, so don't be shocked to see, the captains. Please review, and thanks for reading my story.**

**I want to see at least three reviews to update, the story.**

**Karin Sohma.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the two only people that review my story. I was felling bad for not updating for a while so I'm going to update for you two. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter two: A day in school**

"Ichigo… You're back?" I said quietly.

"Hey Rukia, long time no see," he said with a big smile in his face.

"Well if you know Rukia already then please sit next to her in front of Tasuki," called out Ukitake-sensei.

Ichigo walked by some girls, and I felt as if they were going to melt away when Ichigo walked past them. When he got closer to the back were me and Tasuki sat, he smiled at Tasuki.

"Hey Tasuki, long no see as well," he said as he sat in his sit.

"Hey Ichigo!" she said back.

"Okay then, that business is settled, lets start class," the teacher said, and began to right things on the board.

I kept my eyes on the board the whole half hour of class, and then I was distracted by a piece of paper on my desk. I look at it and looked around to see if the teacher was around me. I picked it up and opened the piece of paper that was sitting on my desk.

It read, "_Hey Rukia, come with me to my house so we can catch up. Tasuki said she's coming, are you?"_

I looked around again and wrote down on the piece of paper, "_Sure, I'll love to but I need to be home by 8, or my butler will call Bya_."

I tossed it back to Ichigo, and continued on my notes. I could see Ichigo picking up the piece of paper. He looks at me and goes back to paying attention. By the end of the class I got up and walked to Rangiku, and asked her to call every one to the roof for lunch. After Rangiku nodded and walked out the class room, I walked back to Ichigo, how was surrounded by girls. I could see him getting uncomfortable, but didn't want to be rude.

"Hey girls, give him some room. Can't you see he's a bight uncomfortable, being surrounded by all of you, guy…" I said.

Everyone gave me a death glare and walked back to their sits. I sat on my chair and Tasuki walked towards us, with her friend, Orihime. Ichigo just waved as Tasuki came up to him.

"Hey Tasuki, what's up?" he said.

"Hey Ichigo, I want you to meet my friend, Orihime," she said, as she pushed Orihime in front of her.

"Hello Rukia, Kurosaki-san," she said shyly.

"Hello, Inoue-san. You can call me Ichigo, if you want," he said back.

The bell rang and Orihime couldn't say anything back, as the teacher ordered us to take a sits. It was a different teacher. It was a tall man, wearing a pink shirt, and had curly hair pulled back into a pony tail, named Kyōraku-sensei. Hey was our History teacher, and he got the hots on a student or any student that has glasses. He likes my friend Nanao, but even thought she says she doesn't like him… She really does like him, and a lot.

At the end of class all he guys went out, so the girls could change for PE. PE had the meanest and roughest teachers. The female teacher was Soi Fon-sensei, and for the guys, it was Kenpachi-sensei. Kenpachi-sensei, doesn't like his students to use his last name, but he's okay with sensai. Kenpachi-sensei, was never rough one his adopted daughter, Yuchiru.

Other then that, he's the meanest teacher of all. He's the type to challenge his students, to many things. He was also the Kendo teacher as well. As for Soi Fon-sensei, she's rough but not as rough as Kenpachi-sensei. She's also the Karate teacher, and she loved to fight with her strong students. She likes Tasuki, because she was her toughest student she has.

All the girls were taught by Soi Fon-sensai, as for the guys, Kenpachi-sensei and well you can say, many of them end up in the nurse's office, after the class with him. Even thought the teachers are rough, when you see them in the streets… they're another person.

"Kuchiki-kun, stop day dreaming and pay attention in game!" yelled Soi Fon-sensei.

"Yes, Soi Fon-sensei…" I yelled back from the distance.

All the girls can see some guys heading to the nurse's office. As everyone began to pay back attention to the game, I continue to see the guys that were still there. But I was hit in the head by the baseball, and was knocked out cold.

"Rukia, are you okay?" I heard Rangiku call out to me.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the nurse's office. I could see some of the guys from earlier heading out, as Unahana-san, finished treating them, with the help of her assistant, Isane-san. Isane is a nurse in training but she's a great assistant. Unahana-san walked up to me as I go up from the bed.

"How are you feeling Kuchiki-san?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, but what time is it?" I asked.

"There's about 20 minutes till lunch, so you can us the bathroom to change out you PE clothes, and head to you class. Matsumoto-san, please tell your teacher that she'll be fine," she said very calmly.

Rangiku and I followed her orders. By the time I got to the class, it was lunch time, so I walked up to Ichigo. He was just getting up and looks at me.

"Hey Rukia, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I want you to meet my friends… come with me," I said as I pulled at his arm.

We walked up the stairs quickly so there would be time to introduce him to everyone. As we got closer to the roof, we could listen to Ikkaku arguing about something. When we arrived to the roof everyone looked up to who came, and everyone went silent.

"Hey Rukia, I did as you ordered me to do," said Rangiku.

"That's Rangiku… Now everyone this is my childhood friend and the new student, Ichigo Kurosaki," I said.

"Hey there…" said Ichigo, as he waved to everyone.

"Hey Kurosaki-kun!" everyone yelled out.

"Okay Ichigo… This is Izuru Kira, he's a year older then us," I said as I pointed to a tall guy with blonde hair, lining on the fence, "This is Hanataro Yamada, he's the same grade as us." I pointed to a black haired guy that was sitting on the floor. "This is Momo Hinamory, from class," I pointed to a black hair girl placed in a high bun, sitting next to a boy, who had white spiky hair, "Next to her is Toshiro Hitsugaya, he's younger then us, but he skipped three grades but has the same class as us, and Toshiro lives with Ukitake-sensei, because he's Toshiro's Uncle." I then pointed to a girl with black hair that was tied up on a clip and wore glasses, "This is Nanao Ise, and she's two years older then us. This is Shunei Hisagi, and he's in the same classes well," I pointed to a tall guy that was next to Nanao, and had black hair and had a tattoo on his upper left cheek of the number 69.

"That's a lot of people I know but I'm not done," I said, looking at Ichigo.

"Okay… Continue…" he responded.

"Okay, this is Yachiru Kasajishi, she's two years older then us even though it doesn't look like that," I said as I pointed o a small pink haired girl eating candy, "This is Ikkaku Madarame, he's two years older then us as well," I pointed at a bold guy that carried a wooden sword.

"Why is he carrying a wooden sword?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh yeah, he's the captain of the Kendo club, now moving on," I said as I pointed at a black haired guy who was looking at himself though a mirror, "This is Yumichika Ayegawa, he's also two years older the us, and he lives with Ikkaku. This is Kiyone Kotetsu, and he's in our class as well," I pointed at a girl with brown short hair, who was sitting down.

"Is that all of them?" Ichigo said.

"Nope, we're forgetting Nelliel Tu Odelshwanch," I said as I pointed at the girl with big boobs, and had green long curly hair. "She's the President of the school, and so she's two years older then us as well. Oh and you know Rangiku," I said as she came up to us.

"Hey Ichigo… So how long did you know Rukia?" Rangiku said, with Nelliel right behind her.

"We've been friends since we were about five, but then I left when I was nine. Even thought we knew each other for four years, we became close, along with Renji that is," Ichigo said, with a smile in his face.

The bell rang right after Ichigo finished his sentence, and we left for class. When we arrive to class and sat down, the next teacher came in. He was a tall man, but he scared a lot of his student. He always has a huge smile on, and nobody's seen his eyes, but people say you see them when he's angry. He had silver hair, always wore a suit, and teaches Math.

After math our English teacher would come into the class. He was a Dark skinned man, and had dreads on. He was tall man, and he seemed nice, but he's actually mean. The class didn't take as long as the earlier ones, but after that we need to clean up the class.

"So after this you guys are going to my house right?" Ichigo said as he used his broom to stand on one leg.

"Yeah, I want to see your house," Tasuki said, with a chair on her hands.

"Yeah, but remember I need to he home by 8," I said I finished sweeping my share.

"Okay then… It's settled," he said as the bell rang after he finished his sentence.

We placed all of our cleaning supplies in the closet, and grabbed our school bags. We began to walk out of class with the rest of the students. Tasuki and I said good bye to our friends, as they passed by, and headed to Ichigo's house.

**I hopeyou enjoyed my story. Please review to my story! I'm requesting 3 reviews still. I hope to see your reviews. Thanks for reading!**

**Karin Sohma**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, and the favorite. Yes, all the character that were named, have a purpose in the story, and there's more to come. Please enjoy this chapter, and review in the end. Thank again!**

**Chapter Three: How?**

When we saw Ichigo's house, Tasuki and I couldn't find any words instead of, "_What the fuck, is this dump?_"

Tasuki and I look at each other and then I said, "Ah… Ichigo… do you own this house?"

"No… My guardian does, why?" he said back.

"For no reason really, but how's your guardian then?" I said back, as we continued to walk towards the entrance.

"A friend of my dad's, they meet over seas, and when he told us he was going to return to Japan, I asked him and my parents to let me go with him," he said, and opened the door. "I'm home… and I brought my friends," he yelled out from the entrance.

When we took of our shoes in the entrance, a tall, tanned man with braded hair came out. He also wore a pair of glasses, and an apron, he was carrying a large box.

"Welcome home, Ichigo-sama," the man said.

"Hello Tessai… is Kisuke here?" he said back.

"Yeah his in the store house with Yoruichi… I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself… My name's Tessai Tsubabishi…" he said politely.

"It's nice to meet you Tsubabishi-san, my name's Tasuki Arisawa, and this is Rukia Kuchiki…" Tasuki said back.

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a bow.

"You mean you're the so called Mafia Princess, from the Kuchiki Family?" he yelled out.

"Yes, but please just call me Rukia," I said and bowed again.

"Anyway… Come in and I'll get Kisuke… Make your selves at home, but not to at home," Ichigo said and a small joke in the end, as he left.

We sat on the small table that was by the entrance. It was a small room, but it was big enough to fit at least 10 people in here at once. I took out my phone as it rang. When I read who it was I answered my phone.

"Hello…" I said thought the phone.

"_Hey Rukia, where are you?"_ asked Renji.

"Don't worry, I'm at a place were I'll be safe…" I said back.

"_Oh yeah… May I ask who you're with,"_ He said, sounding a bight mad.

"I'm Tasuki, Why?" I said, but Tasuki turned to face me with 'what are you doing' look in her face.

"_Fine, but be home by 8, or Byakuya will kill you," _he said, and we hang up to phone.

"I sorry Tasuki, but Renji can't know the Ichigo's here, just yet," I told Tasuki as Ichigo came to the room.

Ichigo came in with a tall man, who wore a green stripped hat, clogs, and was holding a fan on hi left hand. Right behind his was a tall woman, who wore a pair of tights and an orange sweater. She also had long purple hair, tied up in a high pony tail, and she was a dark skinned woman as well.

"You guys, this Kisuke Urahara, he's my temporary guardian, and this Yoruichi Shihoin. She's Kisuke's friend, who also lives here," Ichigo said.

"Hello ladies," said Yoruichi

"So you most be, the girl that Ichigo l…" Kisuke said as he pointed towards me, but was soon cut of my Ichigo, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ah… Hi my name's Rukia Kuchiki, and this is Tasuki Arisawa. It's nice to meet you," I said as I bowed my head, to them.

"We'll leave you three alone to catch up," said Yoruichi, as she dragged Kisuke out to room.

Ichigo sat down in front of us, and said, "So is their anything you guys want?"

"Yes, tell us about your family… How are they?" I asked.

"Okay then… Well my mom stays at home as my dad works… My sisters attend a middle school over seas, and they have a lot of friends… My dad's crazy as ever, but his job became a huge thing for him, it always did, but not like today. He works in a hospital as well," he told us.

"That's good, so tell us what are your plans for the future will you're here?" Tasuki asked.

"Well, I'm going to work so I could get a house of my own. When I get the house, Karin wants to come back, so she'll be with me," he said back.

"How about your sister, Yuzu…" I asked.

"She wants to stay by my mom's side so she'll still be with my parents… and that my plan."

"What job are you going to get?" I asked again.

"I got a job here… Kisuke gave me something to do here, so yeah"

Tasuki and I looked at each other with worried looks on our faces. We were shocked in his decision in the job. I looked down to my chappy wrist watch to look at the time. It read, _6:30 pm, _and when I read that, I got up form my sit in a flash. Ichigo and Tasuki jumped a bight at my action.

"Are you okay Rukia?" asked Tasuki.

"Yeah, but I need to get going it's 6:30 and if I don't leave right know I'll be late," I said quickly as I got my bag and started to head out.

"Wait Rukia, I'll walk you home," Ichigo said as he got up as well.

"What about Tasuki?" I asked him.

"Oh, don't worry. I need to go ant way, before I'm late to dinner… Well, see you two tomorrow!" said Tasuki as she left the store.

"Well, now can I take you home?" he asked me.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks."

We walked out of the story, and began to head to my how. It would take us a while but at least I would still be with Ichigo, right? I kept my eyes on the ground, as he wondered his glance some where else. It was silent at first, but then I spoke out.

"Ichigo, why don't you work for my brother? You can get much more money faster and then Karin would come," I afford.

"You think he'll allow me to work under him?" he asked me with a shocked look on his face.

I looked up to the sky and said, "Well… he needs to know what you can do, and then he'll decide what job you can do."

"Okay, I'll ask him when he comes back to Kurakara," he said.

I smiled and we continued to walk, and then I get a text from some one. My cell read, Toshiro, and the text said, "_Hey Rukia, are you going to come to skateboard completion this Saturday? Remember, this will be your chance for the title_."

I answered the text, "_Oh my god, I totally forgot… with all the Ichigo business, but of course I'll go. I need to protect my title as a skater."_

Then we finished the conversation with Toshiro's text, "_Good, well see you tomorrow."_

I closed my phone, and read the time. It was 7:20 pm, and we're not even half way to my house. I began to worry, and Ichigo noticed my worrying.

"Hey Rukia what's wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I need to make a call," I said as I opened my phone.

I began to look up my house number, on my contacts. When I found it, I called.

"_Hello?"_ answered my butler.

"Yamamoto, I'll be arriving home a little late, but don't worry about me. I'm in good hands…" I said back.

"_Who's with you Lady Rukia?" _he said.

"Don't worry, but we're on the way to the house, were about half way there okay"

"_Fine I'll give you until 9 o'clock, if your not here by then, I'll call your brother"_

"Thank you, I'll be there before 9," I said and hanged up my cell phone.

I placed my cell in my front pocket of my skirt, and look up to Ichigo. He was just looking around before we closed the road. I smiled a little… It feels as if we're boyfriend and girlfriends. I feel safe around him, as if he would do anything to keep me safe, from anything. I walked closer to him, and he looks at me as I had my head down. He smiled at me and he held my hand, as we continue to walk. I can feel my face get hotter, as blush crawled over my face.

The rest of the walk was silent as he continued to hold my hand. When we arrived to the mansion, Yamamoto was standing at the front door. When I got to the door, he bowed.

"I'm sorry Lady Rukia, but who is this," he said.

"OH, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," ichigo said with his hand stretched out for Yamamoto to shake.

"Kurosaki, as in the Ichigo Kurosaki," he said back and shock his hand.

"Yes, this is my old friend," I said, "Thanks again for walking me home Ichigo, but are you okay walking all the way back home?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about me Rukia, but I'll see you at school," he said as he began to jog back to his house.

I walked in the house, and Yamamoto walked my to the dinner hall, so I could eat my dinner. He sat down across from me, as I ate my meal.

"So Ichigo's here to stay?" he asked me.

"Yeah… But don't tell Renji or my brother… I want them to be surprised okay?" I asked.

"Yes, my lady. I'll live you to your meal… good night," he said as he walked out the room.

When I finished my meal, it was 10 o'clock, so I took a quick shower, and jumped into bed. As I lay in my bed, and began to think about what happened with Ichigo. I want to tell him… and I will tell him tomorrow, for sure.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please I hope to see your reviews. I have enabled the anonymous on so others can review as well, but no flames, please. To get the other chapter, I want three reviews, thanks.**

**Karin Sohma**


End file.
